


Time Drifts Away

by ronzcaby



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Anyway yeah, Child Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oh and uh, Other, POV First Person, Steven Universe: The Movie, also the abuse thing is VERY vague and hardly there but still be careful!, there we go i think that's everything idk i'm new to this site lmao, this is in NO WAY a ship fic btw if you interpret it that way you're gross, what kind of things did she see and stuff, what went through spinel's mind after pd left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronzcaby/pseuds/ronzcaby
Summary: She smiled at me as She left.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	Time Drifts Away

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a gift for a friend I wrote back in artober of 2019 and this'll be the first time it'll see the light of day.  
> hope you enjoy it!

She got a call today. A call from Them.

I barely understood a word. I was too busy watching Her expression grow into something I never saw before. But I didn’t stay confused for long. I saw it all in Her eyes. Her sparkling, starry eyes. And Her smile. Her beautiful smile. It was the biggest smile I had ever seen.

I only heard one thing out of Their bickering.

Earth.

I could barely stay still. I jumped for joy all around Her, the smile I craved to see still etched into Her face. When I jumped onto Her back in excitement, She shoved me away. I hit the ground, but that’s okay.

It was just a game.

**Day 1.**

She smiled at me as She left.

The rules of the game were attached to my brain, such as how a Pearl is attached to her owner. I must always follow the rules. That was my purpose. To entertain. To please.

And seeing Her smile reassured me that I was doing well so far.

Her light was the brightest. Brighter than any star in the sky as She went away.

And so our game began.

**Day 2.**

The butterfly came back. She landed on my nose this time and I let out a giggle.

At first I raised my hand to wave as she left, but then I froze up.

Stand very still.

That was Her rule. I would hate to break it and upset Her.

**Day 10.**

I saw a couple ships fly by today.

The red ones. The ones Ruby guards would travel in.

They were too far to see me. I had a better view point in the garden. I could see lots of things.

Even the dying stars in the distance.

I wished them luck on their mission as they disappeared from my vision.

**Day 175930.**

More stars have been disappearing in the distance.

But it’s okay. More stars keep appearing too, so at least it’s balanced out.

**Day 256230.**

I feel strange today. I think something bad happened.

But it could be my imagination.

It’s always my imagination.

**Day 256231.**

The flowers nearby are starting to wilt.

I thought it wasn’t possible for them to die on this little planet. Usually Her power was enough to let them thrive and stay in bloom forever.

I guess I was wrong.

**Day 751535.**

The grass is getting long. It’s starting to grow through the cracks of the ground.

I think I can see a few vines by my feet too.

I wonder if the Earth had plants like these. I can’t wait to see them with Her.

Hopefully the flowers there didn’t die like the ones here did.

That probably wouldn’t make Her very happy.

I want Her to be happy.

**Day 1652721.**

I heard a loud noise today behind me.

I didn’t move to check it. That would break Her rule.

It sounded like stones had fallen to the ground.

I think one of the pillars collapsed.

**Day 1652722.**

It was one of the pillars. I only know because another one fell too.

Hopefully She won’t be mad when She sees this mess.

**Day 1823905.**

My smile is starting to hurt.

I think I’m going to take a break.

**Day 2146931.**

Am I doing this right?

**Day 2146933.**

I don’t think I’m doing this right.

**Day 2150588.**

This couldn’t be how it works.

Maybe I misheard Her. How silly of me.

But I can’t break Her rule if I did hear it correctly.

She won’t want to play with me anymore if I break it.

What use am I then?

**Day 2189996.**

The rest of the garden is dead. Even the vines around my feet would easily be torn apart if I take even a single step.

But I’m not going to move.

**Day 2189997.**

I have a feeling I’ll see Her again soon. I hope it’s not just my imagination again.

**Day 2189998.**

I hope our next game won’t be this long. I’ll do whatever it takes to make Her happy, but this is really starting to hurt.

I feel like my gem is going to crack if I stand here any longer.

**Day 2189999.**

I don’t want to play anymore.

**Day 2190000.**

After 6000 years, I finally did it.

I broke the rule.

I’m going to play a new game instead. A new game with my new friend.

My new friend Steven Universe.

This time I’m going to win.


End file.
